House of Horrows: Parallel Lives
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Oneshot, Season 9. (From a dream I had). Sam and Dean visited a haunted house for halloween and found out a grisly secret from a family which is dysfunctional like theirs. A thrilling and scary adventure.


House of Horrors: Parallel Lives

One day, Sam and Dean were in Massachusetts. It was Halloween in 2013 and Dean heard some kids running away from a certain house.

"Hey, Sam, why don't we check it out? You can go trick or treating." Dean said.

"Very funny."

Sam and Dean went to the Gaebler Children's Center at Massachusetts Department of Mental Health with an EMF and discovered that it was haunted.

"Let's go ask this psychic," Sam suggested.

They went to a psychic and she revealed that the deceased owners of the house had 2 children looking exactly like them!

"They were evil people, working at a hospital and mistreating the children." The psychic said.

Sam and Dean went back to the place and found in the boy's toilet graffiti portraying a "teacher" forcing the child to be her boyfriend and beat him up. Sam got into a "flashback" when he touched the graffiti, showing the old and fat teacher wearing an apron that says "I'm your Playddate" (maybe she's stupid and can't spell) and approaching a group of children and asking who wants to be her playdate. They all scattered, leaving poor little Tommy (with long hair). She forced him to pretend to have tea with her, escalating into kissing her. Tom cried and begged and she hit his head with a board.

"Are you OK?" Dean asked.

"I felt really angry." Sam said.

They stayed there for the night and then the ghosts came out and play.

"Wake up." Sam woke Dean up. Armed with shotguns, they followed the ghost of Tommy. He pointed to the floor in the toilet and Sam guessed that's where he's buried. It turns out that in the early 50's, people don't really care if their son got missing. "Let's split up." Dean suggested. Dean followed the "teacher's" wails and Sam salted and burned Tommy.

The old woman came and laughed at Dean, saying, "Never thought I'll see you again, brother. I thought you think yourself too highly to admit you're related."

Dean said, "You're too ugly to be related to me", then shot her in the face.

The woman started throwing things at Dean, screaming, "It's all your fault! You and Tom didn't want to play with me! Mom always hated your mother—so what if she was the stepmother? Mom was gonna let me marry Tom! But you, you took Tom away it was YOU!"

Dean took off running. He called Bobby, "Bobby, do you know where the ghost was buried?"

"You are at the Gaebler Children's Center in the Metropolitan State Hospital at Massachusetts. The woman you're talking about—fat, yellow haired, and ugly was probably William Gaebler's daughter by marriage—Helen Williams. She was cremated, however."

Sam finished the body of Tommy and came to find Dean. Sam was, however, holding an apron. "Know why she's still here, Dean? I'm guessing it was this cute little apron which she buried with Tommy." Then Sam burned it with a lighter and the ghost went up in flames.

"Bobby, we ganked Helen, do you think that's all?" Dean asked.

"Not quite, Dean. It turned out that the Gaeblers were _very _rich, after all. They owned a country house, and the last surviving member was surprisingly Jill Gaebler—the mother of William Gaebler."

"Well, Sammy, looks like we could have been really rich once." Dean joked.

Now it was dawn, and Sam and Dean trudged their way to their car.

"So what, this was a family full of nutcases?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. We've got the crazy daughter who was left on the shelf, and it turns out the family matron who might have a hand in killing her first daughter-in-law, and the negligent father who was never there." Sam said.

"Sounds familiar." Dean mused, thinking about John Winchester.

It was dusk when they drove to the abandoned Gaebler House. "Well, now that we got the Bunker, this kinds of houses seem to pale in comparison." Dean quipped.

They got in and explored. They decided to split up, each carrying a shotgun.

Sam was in the kitchen when he suddenly heard a loud noise. Turning around, he was ambushed by an old woman with white hair. She had a syringe and was trying to plunge it into him. "Shh Tommy, it's time to put you to sleep."

Twisting around, he elbowed and then slammed her back as he pointed the shotgun at her.

"I am NOT Tommy."

"Oh, but you are just like him. Your mother died and you were abandoned by your father. If not for your elder brother, Helen could have gotten what she wanted."

"What do you have against Tom's mother anyway?" Sam asked, slowly. He's trying to figure out where she is buried.

Meanwhile, Dean is exploring the attic. He heard weeping and he searched for it, seeing a sexy woman with black hair back-facing him. "Hello?"

"Why, Dan. You came back." She grinned.

"Who are you!" Dean shouted.

"I could be anyone you like, baby." She purred.

Looking into her pale blue eyes, Dean suddenly got an inspiration. "Aw hell, no! Don't tell me you're Mrs Gaebler the second." Helen Williams also had pale blue eyes.

"Why do you keep on rejecting me, Dan? We used to be _so close_, when Tommy was little." Dean felt repulsed. Could it be that Dan was Tom's older brother, and while Dan was planning to escape with Tom he pretended to be in a relationship with their stepmother? Gross.

"Not. Going. To. Happen. Bitch," Dean slammed her head with the butt of his shotgun. Snarling, she leapt at him.

"Well, for one, she is not my daughter." The old crone Jill smiled. "I had her out of wedlock, which was really shameful. So I left her at the orphanage. Finally, when my husband died, I killed the pesky woman that William loved, reclaimed my daughter and let her seduce William so she could get the family wealth."

Sam was astounded. 'The Gaeblers were really more messed up than I thought. William C Gaebler married his sister—and he didn't know it?' "Wealth… The house! It was the house! You're _in _the house!" Sam cried. He ran, trying to find Dean. "Dean! Get out of the house! We have to burn it!"

"Oh no you won't!" The old woman reappeared in front of Sam, blocking his way. "Children should be obedient." It wouldn't have been funny if Sam wasn't 1 foot taller and obviously not a child.

Dean heard Sam shouting for him and tried to get away, but the sexy ghost jumped on him. "If I can't have you—I'll destroy you!" She snarled.

Suddenly, a brown-haired woman in a white dress (a ghost) flew at the sexy ghost and slammed her into the wall, giving Dean time to run. Just before Dean closed the door, he saw the brown-haired ghost staring at him sadly.

Dean ran down the stairs and saw Jill choking the life out of Sam. "Not going to happen." He shot her head. Sam quickly took out some kerosene while Dean got their stuff out of the house then stood armed with a rifle full of salt. Sam managed to douse all the first floor in kerosene before running out with Dean beside him who threw a lighter into the house. The house exploded and Sam and Dean were thrown off by the explosion.

Five minutes later, they came to and made their way to the car. Dean was annoyed to find that some debris almost hit the Impala. "Next time, we should park somewhere further away."

On the ride out, Dean said, "I saw her, you know."  
"Who?" Sam asked.

"Mom." Dean said.

"Our mom?" Sam asked.

"No, I mean, Tom's mother. She held the evil stepmother at bay so I could escape." Dean said.

"Well, I'm guessing that since both Jill and her daughter were cremated, they would be gone now that the house is gone. But it seems like Tom's mother was missing and never found." Sam said, his fingers flying across his laptop's keyboard.

"Yeah, maybe she's in the house too." Dean said. He thought back to his mother who also sacrificed herself for him.

"Thanks for having my back, Dean." Sam coughed.

"Well, at least I should be glad that the only person who's obsessed with you is 100 PERCENT unrelated to us," Dean grinned, referring to Becky.

"Oh yeah? Too bad ghost chicks dig you as much as human chicks," Sam retorted.

"Seriously? Well anyway, I'm glad we're back to having each other's backs." Dean said. "It could be a lot worse for me if you weren't around."

Sam smiled as he twisted on the radio, blasting on a pop song. "Wanna bet?"

Laughing, the brothers continued on their road trip.


End file.
